Not Ever
by jimmy-barnes-13
Summary: Just a little Jate fic, set after SOS. Basically about Jack and Kate and their feelings and thoughts towards each other. Yeh, please read and review.
1. Kate

**Well this is my first Jate fanfic and basically its going to have 3 parts so enjoy (hopefully) and review. **

**Not Ever**

The sea sparkled under the hot, tropical sun while the waves crashed onto the shore and the cool ocean breeze picked up and blew gently across Kate's face. She stood on the shore alone, and stared longingly out into the sea. She needed to be by herself for a bit; she needed time to think things through. She was unsure and all her uncertainties revolved around one person. Jack.

Since the crash, they had been through so much together. From the first encounter, just after the crash, then treks into the oh so mysterious jungle to their kiss, and she still didn't know what to do about her feelings towards him. It should be much easier than this.

She sat in the sand and watched the water swallow bits of the sand, she remembered that day on the beach.

Jack walked down to her, while she stood water as the waves lapped up against the shore.

"_Well this is a first, you standing still, middle of the day doing nothing. Amazing." Jack said, smiling the whole time._

"_I'm doing something,"_

"_Yeah, what's that?" he enquired._

"I'm sinking. Water goes out and takes the sand with it and, you sink. I used to do it with my mum when I was a kid,"

It was funny. She would have never felt comfortable with telling someone that, ever. But Jack was different, he made her feel special and she felt like she could tell him anything. He was so trustworthy and almost perfect.

Perfect, the day she had kissed him in the jungle.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I am not as perfect as you. I'm sorry that I'm not as good."

She couldn't believe she'd said that, kissed him and run off. But that's what I do, she thought. Run. She couldn't help it, she just did. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt, especially not after Tom. It was all her fault; they got close to each other and because of it he ended up dead. She couldn't have that happen to Jack.

Kate sat in the sand with all these thoughts milling through her mind when she heard someone walking towards her. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Howdy there Freckles,"

"What do you want Sawyer?" Kate replied.

"Well I was just coming to see what you were doin' down here all by yourself," retorted Sawyer. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure, why not," answered Kate sarcastically.

"You know you should really stop moping around and just go and make up with that Jackass!" exclaimed Sawyer.

Kate just sat there in shock, "What? Why would you, of all people, tell me that?"

"Look everyone knows, and you ain't doin' anybody any good sitting down here. I know what your on about so go and see Jack," said Sawyer as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Oh and Freckles, the reason I told ya, I care for you and I just want you to be happy! Think you can do that?" he added.

"Hey Sawyer," Kate yelled while standing up. Sawyer stopped and turned around.

"Thanks" she shouted. She never thought Sawyer would be the one help her make up her mind. Kate knew she loved Jack, and nothing could change that, not ever.


	2. Jack

**Well here's the second chapter so I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews for chapter one. Yeh :D**

Jack sat in the hatch and watched the timer for the button count down. After a while it began to blare. He slowly stood up and wandered over and punched in the numbers, 4 8 15 16 23 42. He slumped back down onto the chair and let out an exhausted sigh.

He was so worn-out. Being the only doctor on an island with polar bears, a bizarre monster and the mysterious others didn't really help anything. It was tough and the matter of 'Henry Gale' wasn't making anything easier with trying to keep that a secret from everyone else. All the other survivors just immediately looked to him for instructions and leadership. He didn't like lying to everyone, keeping secrets, but it this instance, it was more than likely for the best.

He especially didn't like lying to Kate. Kate. The one person on the island that he would ever truly love and always care for. She was such an independent person, but so stubborn. He remembered when he had gone after Michael with Sawyer and Locke.

_"Your not coming. Someone has to be here to take care of the button." _

_"So why should that person be me? I can track, carry a gun…" Kate argued._

_ "Your not coming, your staying!"_

He specifically told her not to come, he knew it was too dangerous, even for her and he wouldn't risk it. Then the little run in with the others.

"_Bring her out Alex," 'Zeke' yelled._

_He just stood there, he knew exactly who 'her' was. It couldn't be happening. It shouldn't be happening._

"_She was following you," he said with a rather smug tone._

Once they'd gotten Kate back, he just didn't know what to do. He was trying to protect her. He couldn't stand the thought of her being injured or anything worse. He pushed her away, gave her the cold shoulder. It killed him to do it, but didn't know what else to do.

Jack got up and started to pace around the computer and stared at the timer again. He wiped away the little beads of perspiration off his forehead and sat back down. There were so many good memories with Kate. In a way he was glad the plane had crashed, otherwise chances were, they would have never met. He couldn't really imagine his life if the plane hadn't crashed and he hadn't met her. It was just strange.

Then there was the other day with their trek together into the jungle to try and trade Henry for Walt. They got caught in a net. Literally. It was highly amusing in a way and insane in another, but it was still kind of fun. He had missed doing things like that with Kate. He had missed laughing with her, playing golf with her and just being with her.

After going out to find the line and the others with Kate, they discussed when they had kissed. It was only briefly, but was still brought up.

"_I'm sorry I kissed you,"_ she said, kind of awkwardly.

"_I'm not."_

He really wasn't sorry she kissed him. He was actually pleased. He had fallen for Kate a long time ago. He just hadn't known what to do about it. But then she ran. He didn't know what to do then either. But know, he knew what to do. He had to go and see Kate and tell her everything. He loved her and he hoped she felt the same way.

Just as Jack got up, Sawyer came down into the hatch for his shift.

"Hey Sawyer."

"Well hey there yourself, where are you off to in such a hurry?" enquired Sawyer.

"I've uh got to go to the beach for a bit, see ya," Jack answered quickly and headed for the way out.

Before he could reach it,

"Hey Doc, Good Luck," yelled Sawyer.

"Uh thanks," replied Jack. He was so happy that he'd finally decided to tell Kate. He loved her and nothing could change that, not ever.


	3. Jate

**Well this is the last bit and I hope you liked it. Please R & R.**

Jack ran along the path from the hatch to the beach. It had taken him this long to realise his true feelings and he couldn't wait a second longer. He emerged out of the now familiar jungle to the beachfront. He stood there and scanned the beach for the beautiful brunette.

Kate stood up from her place on the beach and gently dusted the sand off her hands. She glanced around and saw Jack standing further up doing the same thing. Straight away she felt the butterflies in her stomach. He always had that effect when they were together.

Jack spotted her and quickly began to walk to her. Kate saw him approaching and before she knew it, she was standing in front of him.

"Hey,"

"Hello," replied Jack kind of awkwardly. Kate couldn't wait any longer, she had to tell him.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry for everything! I'm sorry I ran, I'm sorry I followed you and I'm just sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt," she sobbed. Jack just put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok," he said trying to calm her down.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I just want you to be safe."

Kate looked up at him and he gently put a kiss on her forehead. She couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Kate,"

"I love you too Jack," Kate confirmed. They had finally admitted it. They came in and met in a passionate kiss. It seemed just perfect.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side. _

Suddenly a large round of applause erupted from behind them. Half of the camp was there and being led by Hurley and Charlie. Jack and Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Bloody hell, took you guys long enough," exclaimed Charlie.

Jack just wrapped his arms around Kate and they slowly started to make their way up the beach.

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static_

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky 

_Can't you hear my heart beat so._

_I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life._

They loved each other; they both knew that and that was all that mattered to them. It wasn't going to change, not ever.

A/N: Lyrics from Everytime We Touch Cascada


End file.
